Confessions of America
by longrope
Summary: After failing for hundred of times, England finally gets America drunk. He thought asking him his secrets was easy, and what happens next proved him wrong.


**Uhh…yeah...**

* * *

><p>The night is full of stars, the moon is up, and the cool breeze blows gently touching everyone's cheeks.<br>A perfect night for couples to enjoy each other, for tired laborers to rest, for children to enter dreamland…

…And the perfect night to get America drunk.

Just a little while ago…

"I _got a feeling, *woot woot* that tonight's gonna be a good night, tonight's gonna be a good night.. XD_"

"_Honestly England, you're really going to try again?_" _France snorted, while playing with his long, blonde, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, soft, lovable, fuckin' irresistible piece of -_

_Hair._

"_Shut up! It's going to work this time, I know it! I planned everything already!" England proudly says, with his chest out, stomach in, chin up! Yeah he's proud._

"_What's your plan? Go to a bar, order loads of beer, get him drunk, spill out his beans…? "_

"_Yes!" _

"_Oh come on! That was your plan the last time too! And also last week, and last month, last last month, last last la-"_

"_Okay stop, I get it!" France sighed and rolled his eyes making England annoyed. "Just shut up geez.. is that hard?"_

"_Well I'm just trying to help!"_

"_Help? You call that helping? Can't see it…" _

"_WELL YOU REALLY CAN'T SEE IT SINCE YOUR EYES ARE COVERED BY YOUR EXTREMELY HUGE BROWS! You should shave them you know!"_

"_WHA—I DO SHAVE THEM! I SHAVE THEM ALMOST EVERY WEEK!" The Brit unconsciously covered them. France laughed._

"_HOW ABOUT TRYING EVERYDAY?"_

"_Why youuuu…."_

England entered the bar, and looked around for America. He saw a hand waving at him by the counter, it was him. He waved back and sat went.

"Hey England! You sure are rich huh, inviting me to drink every now and then!" America laughed as he patted England on the back, which the other hated.  
>Who wouldn't hate that? Especially when the person patting you has monster like strength, enough for you to vomit out your organs every time his hands land on you.<p>

"Uh, not really… Just order up ok_? 'And get drunk you fuckin' monster'_"

"You sayin' something?"

"Uh! Haha! No! no! you must be hearing things" England laughed off. Gawd, that was close.

America started to order, at first he ordered shots, and as the time passes, the shots turned to bottles, to barrels… yeah, barrels.

England smiles every time the other blonde drinks up, each smile which hopes that the American would **fuck off and die**… err get drunk.

"Hey England, it's a surprise that you're not drunk yet! Usually you would crawl on the floor already after drinking 3 bottles."

. "Let's just say my body is already used to alcohol."

"Oh…" America continued to drink.

The Briton smiled evilly ."_Hah, of course I wouldn't get drunk, especially that what I'm drinking is actually juice, not beer. Hehehe… I'm so go die!_" England chuckled, an evil demonic aura surrounding him, and everyone on the bar moticed, except for the hero… America.

Time passed, and America is starting to reach his limit… and after a few minutes, he's already drunk. He sways on his seat and talks louder than he usually speaks. He sings unknown songs, and laughs like he's dying tomorrow.

England has finally won. The demonic aura on his back grow bigger, practically scaring off everyone in the club.

"Heheh… Hey America are you drunk?"

"no am noooot, I'm a hero remember eyebrows_?*hic*_" America laughed off, like some mentally retarded person.

"YES! YOU'RE FINALLY DRUNK YOU GIT! WOOT WOOT!" And England's interrogation begins…

"Where do you keep your nuclear bombs?"

"In mah buuuttt~~!" America said as he touched his butt with his index finger. "psshhh.."

"_wtf?_ Ok next, how many planes have you prepared for war?"

"manyyyyyyyy! And they're landing on your brows~~~~! Hahhahah!"

"_damn bastard…_next! Where do you keep your war planes?"

"In mah boooooobies*_hic_*~~…"

"What? You don't have boobs you idiot!" England crossed his arms, he was gawd damn annoyed!

"Yes I haaaave!"

"Oh yeah? Where are they?"

"At home with Canada! He borrowed them*_hic_*~~~~~~~! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_Shit this guy, he's worse than me!_"

"Okay America! What are the countries you're planning to attack?"

"YOUUU! HAHAHA! I'M ATTACKING YOUUUU!" And the blonde pounces on England making both of them fall from their seats.

"ANSWER SERIOUSLY YOU GIT! NEXT QUESTION!"

"hahahah! Your eyebrows are big that I could land a plane on them! Wooosh!" The American slapped the other on the brows continuously and made plane sounds. England tried to protect his face landmark and pushed him off.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THEM!"

"Eeehh! But I can't help it~!*_hic_*" America said as he attempted to touch them again, England was so pissed and pushed him away, causing America to bump on the legs of the chair.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO LAY YOU HAN-"

"That hurt…"

England stopped yelling as soon as he saw America's eyes went teary. He hugged his legs like a child, and hid his head. It was like he was a child again.

Like before.

"A-america? I-I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah~~~" America smiled at him, like an innocent child. England froze. America is definitely acting like before. It's been centuries since he saw America act like that, he must admit, me missed those days.

"A-America…"

"HAHAH! YOU LOOK STUPID ENGLAND!*hic*~~~"

England's expression changed again. "_You fucking American…! Grr…_"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" England stood up from the floor and made his way to the door. America frowned and held England's hand. "Where are you going England?~~"

"HOME! NOW LET GO!"

"You're leaving me again?" And there goes America's puppy eyes again which made the other stop. Who couldn't resist those blue watery eyes? England looked away, avoiding contact with those eyes. It's his weakness after all.

"Stop that America… if you still wanna keep your eyes, you better stop that act!"

America looked down, and pulled England to him. "You're not leaving this time." He said with a serious tone.

"Wha-What are you doing git! Let me go!" England tried to free himself, but the younger hugged him tighter, making his attempts go in vain.

"You always leave me alone England. Always! You said you'll be back, but it takes years for you to be back!"

"What! It never took me years! A- "

"I love you England*_hic_*…"

England was silent, as America's eyes begin to shed tears. He felt America's arms to tighten more around him, almost squeezing him to death, but he ignored it. The younger boy's words pierced right through his heart.

"I loooove youuuuuu!~~*_hic_*"

"Stop Alfred, you're drunk, I'm bringing you home." England assisted America to stand up. "_ugh, he's heavy…_"

He put Alfred's arms around his back, and started to walk him home.

"I loooove youuu ….loooveee youoooo! *_hic_*"

America continued saying this until they reached his home. England opened his room, and placed him on his bed. As soon as he was settled, England sighed in relief. He sat at the corner of America's bed and stared at the sleeping man.

"Heh, having you drunk isn't really the best idea, huh?" England stood up to leave, but he was surprised when a pair of arms grabbed him back to the bed.

"WHA~!" America had his arms around him once again, only this time, he's unconscious. England tried his hard to break free, but the arms wrapped around him tighter.

"I love you Englaaaaaand~~" He heard the other whisper, making him stop struggling. He looked up to see America's face, it was red, probably because of the alcohol. England snuggled closer to America's body and closed his eyes.

"_Geez, so troublesome…_"


End file.
